Terminology
A page explaining the various terms. Adventurers Adventurer (冒険者): Adventurers are people with statuses that explore the Dungeon below Babel. Low Level Adventurers are Level 1 adventurers while High Level Adventurers are adventurers at Level 2 and above. Starting at Level 2, adventurers are sometimes called by different classes. Level 2 adventurers are Third Class, Level 3 and 4 adventurers are Second Class, and Level 5 and above adventurers are First Class. Alias (二つ名): An alias is a second name given to all adventurers by the Gods once they reach Level 2. An alias can change every time an adventurer levels up. Supporter (サポーター): Supporters are people that explore the Dungeon along with Adventurers. They carry many things ranging from magic stones dropped from monsters to spare weapons and items. New Familia members can serve as Supporters to older Familia members to gain experience in the Dungeon. In some cases, members of a Familia may serve as Supporters to the more experienced members. Organization Familia (ファミリア): Familia are made up of adventurers and supporters headed by a God or Goddess. They are named after the God or Goddess in charge, such as Hestia being the head of the Hestia Familia. Most Familia are exploration type Familia, although there are other types such as Business type, Industrial type, Medicinal type, and even Nation type. Each Familia is given a rank ranging from I to S based on size and achievements. The yearly tax amount the Guild requests is greater the higher the rank. God/Goddess (神): The Gods and Goddesses came down to the lower world from Heaven 1000 years ago. Some Gods and Goddesses were around since then, and some only recently came down. They are forbidden to use their powers, known as Arcanum, and have the same physical abilities as normal people. If they break this rule, they are forcibly sent back to Heaven. Gods and Goddesses with large Familia can live at ease while Gods and Goddesses from small Familia such as Hestia, Miach, and Takemikazuchi work themselves to earn money. The number of Gods and Goddesses in Heaven has become so small that the remaining Gods and Goddesses work non stop to guide the souls of the dead. Falna (神の恩恵/ファルナ): Falna is the grace given by Gods and Goddesses to their Familia members. Adventurers and Supporters can gather exilia to raise their status and grow stronger. The Gods and Goddesses gave the Falna to adventurers to bring forth heroes. The first God to bring forth the Falna was Ouranos. Guild (ギルド): See Guild. Denatus (神会/デナトゥス): The Denatus is a meeting of the Gods held once every three months. Many things are discussed and aliases are given to adventurers that ranked up. War Game (戦争遊戯/ウォーゲーム): A War Game is a battle between Familia with set rules. The Gods and Goddesses use their Familia members to express their will, similar to a proxy war between the Gods and Goddesses. The Denatus is used to set rules, decide what the War Game will have, and set the conditions for the winner. The God or Goddess that loses in a War Game must obey the request of the winning God or Goddess without question. Various types of War Game include Single Combat, Siege, and various others. Conversion (改宗/コンバージョン): Conversions happen when a person switches from one Familia to another. Once a person switches Familia, they must wait a year before switching back or switching to a different Familia. Mission (強制任務): Missions are quest like orders given out by the Guild. The Familia that receive them must do as written. Casino (大賭博場): Casinos are facilities that are extraterritorial, first created when the Guild gave into Gods wanting entertainment facilities. Working with outside organizations, entertainment facilities were created in the Entertainment District. Problems caused in the casinos can become international problems as they are run by the outside organizations and so they are guarded by the Ganesha Familia. Theater (大劇場): Theaters were the second location created along with casinos. Like casinos, theaters are extraterritorial and are operated by the outside organizations. Abilities Status (ステイタス): The Status is the Falna set as various parameters. The status is made up from Basic Abilities, Development Abilities, Magic, Skills, and the overall Level. Level (レベル): A level shows the rank of an adventurer. The status of an adventurer is considered to be secret information but the level of an adventurer is required to be reported and is shown to others. Most adventurers are Level 1, and currently the only Level 7 is Ottar of the Freya Familia. Just defeating monsters doesn't lead to a level up. To level up, one must have a D rank in at least one Basic Ability and accomplish something that even the Gods would be impressed of, such as defeating a stronger monster. Leveling up is hard to do outside of Orario due to the only Dungeon being located there, and Level 3 outside of Orario is considered to be excellent. Basic Abilities (基本アビリティ): The Basic Abitities are Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic. Each one is shown with a rank and a number from 0-999. 0-99 is I, 100-199 is H, 200-299 is G, 300-399 is F, 400-499 is E, 500-599 is D, 600-699 is C, 700-799 is B, 800-899 is A, and 900-999 is S. Basic Abilities can be raised through excilia gained from training and battles. Basic Abilities reset to I0 at every level up although the abilities gained before each level up will remain as an invisible base. It is normally impossible to go past S rank, though Bell Cranel has done this through Realis Phrase, having had statuses at SS and SSS rank. Development Abilities (発展アビリティ): See Development Abilities. Magic (魔法): See Magic. Concurrent Chanting (並行詠唱): A high level technique, casting magic while fighting or moving around. Its difficulty is likened to running through a river of fire with a barrel of gunpowder in one hand. Lefiya observed that Ryuu Lion was far more skilled at it than Riveria. Currently, only Riveria, Filvis, Lefiya, Ryuu, and Fels are shown to be able to use it. Chant Connect (詠唱連結): A technique that only Riveria Ljos Alf is able to use. Chant Connect enables her to raise the power of her magic through connecting the chant. Through this she is able to use nine magic, which is the source of her alias Nine Hell. Ignis Fatuus (魔法暴発/イグニス・ファトゥス): An Ignis Fatuus occurs when one can't control the magical power when using magic and self destructs after letting it go out of control. Skill (スキル): See Skills. Beastification (獣化): Beastification is a process only a certain amount of Beast Humans have been seen using, enabling them to unleash their wild instinct and power, or in other words growing stronger by becoming violent. The trigger for a Werewolf to beastify is by being under moonlight and all Werewolves are known to have the associated skill. Dungeon Monster (モンスター): Monsters are born from the Dungeon. They are born from the walls and ceilings of the Dungeon and fight adventurers. They are the enemies of the people and will attack without any warning. Monsters appeared from the Dungeon even before the Gods and Goddesses came from Heaven and some still live on the surface in various places. Monsters on the surface use the power of their Magic Stone to multiply, and so those on the surface are far weaker than the same ones inside the Dungeon. Monster Rex (迷宮の孤王/モンスターレックス): The Monster Rex is an especially powerful monster that only appear on certain floors. The stronger the Monster Rex, the longer it takes for it to appear again. Landform or Nature Weapon (迷宮の武器庫/ランドフォーム/天然武器/ネイチャーウェポン): Things in the Dungeon that monsters are able to use as weapons. Pantry (食料庫/パントリー): Certain rooms on a floor where monsters gather to eat. It contains a huge quartz pillar that secretes a substance which monsters enjoy. The pantries on the 7th and 20th floors use green quartz while the pantry on the 24th floor uses red quartz. Plant (苗花/プラント): Plants are Pantries that have been taken over by Viscum and were producing Violas. The purpose of this was to produce countless numbers of deep floor Monsters and then take them to the surface. As both Plants on the 24th and 30th Floors were destroyed, there are no longer any Plants that exist. Unexplored Area (未開拓領域): Unexplored Areas are places that aren't listed on the maps of the various Dungeon floors. Xenos' Hidden Village (異端児の隠れ里): Xenos' Hidden Village are certain Unexplored Areas that the Xenos use to protect themselves from other Monsters and adventurers while searching for other Xenos. Man Made Dungeon Knossos (人造迷宮クノッソス): See Knossos Items Valis (ヴァリス): Valis is the currency used in Orario. One can buy a Jagamarukun at 30-40 valis, materials for one meal at 50 valis, and a more expensive meal at a bar for 300 valis. Bell's first dagger cost 3600 valis, his first armor cost 5000 valis, and a lowest rank potion costs 500 valis. A party of five Level 1 adventurers can make around 25000 valis a day, and at 800,000 valis one can buy a good house. Hestia is currently 200,000,000 valis in debt. The symbol for valis is a v with two lines through it. Magic Stone (魔石): Magic Stones are the core of monsters and are always located in the chest area of the monster. Adventurers and Supporters gather magic stones to trade them in for valis at the Guild. Magic Stones have magical power in them that can be used for things such as lighting, water purification, cooking stoves, refrigerators, and other things. If one breaks the Magic Stone while in the monster, the monster immediately dies. Drop Item (ドロップアイテム): Drop Items are items that can sometimes remain along with the Magic Stone after a monster dies. They are parts of the dead monster and are used to make weapons and items and therefore are traded at high prices. Magic Sword (魔剣): Magic Swords enable the user to fire Magic from the sword. Only those with a large amount of experience can make them. Magic Swords shatter after being used a certain amount of times and are also weaker than Magic used by adventurers. The exception to this is Welf's Crozzo Blood ability that lets him create Crozzo's Magic Swords that were even said to be powerful enough to dry up oceans. Magic Item (魔道具/マジックアイテム): Magic Items are items that produce magical or paranormal effects, such as flying sandals, helmets that grant invisibility, or Grimoires that let the reader obtain magic just by reading them. The Development Ability Mystery is required to create these items. Locations Orario (オラリオ): Orario is the only city in the world that has a Dungeon. Most of the Gods and Goddess live there. It is a place where people can train quickly and therefore has the strongest force in the world. Also, see Orario. Babel (バベル): See Babel. Hostess of Fertility (豊饒の女主人): See Hostess of Fertility. Daedalus Street (ダイダロス通り): See Daedalus Street. Hibachitei (焔蜂亭): A bar where Welf Crozzo's rank up was celebrated. Pallum's Hidden Tavern (小人の隠れ家亭): A tavern that only serves Pallums. Witch's Secret House (魔女の隠れ家): A magic shop owned by Lenoa. Riveria Ljos Alf and Lefiya Viridis regularly visits the shop to purchase Riveria's spell stones. Dia Flora (ディア・フローラ): A flower shop managed by people not belonging to any Familia. Rivira (リヴィラ): See Rivira. Golden Cellar Bar (黄金の穴蔵亭): A bar in Rivira located underground. It is illuminated by a yellow crystal and is owned by a Dwarf. Shreme Old Castle Ruins (シュリーム古城跡地): The Shreme Old Castle Ruins is a citadel located in the middle of plains located south east of Orario. The citadel was built in ancient times and was used as a point to stop monsters before the Babel was created. It is currently in ruins but was once used by Rakia as a strategic point and so most of the functions are still operational. Bandits were living there until they were defeated in order to prepare the place for the War Game between the Hestia Familia and the Apollo Familia. Agris (アグリス): Agris is a town located near the Shreme Old Castle Ruins. Rakia (ラキア): See Rakia. Altena (魔法大国/アルテナ): Altena is famous for its magic. They don't like Riveria Ljos Alf or Lefiya Viridis due to their ability to use more than three magic. Sword Smithing City Zolingham (剣製都市ゾーリンガム): A city that creates swords. The Hephaestus Familia has a contract with a blacksmith in the city. There is also has a forge that she has good relations with. Far East (極東): The Far East is an island country surrounded by water and has four distinct seasons. It is a country wrought with wars, diseases, and monsters. For those reasons, it isn't uncommon for children to be orphans. Seolo Forest (セオロの密林): The Seolo Forest is located directly east of Orario at the base of the Alv Mountains. Beol Mountains (ベオル山地): The Beol Mountains are located directly north of Orario. It is comprised of many mountains that have steep inclinations and bad roads. Due to its close proximity to Orario, the descendants of many monsters that escaped the dungeon long ago still reside there, making it known as the Evil Mountain. Edas Village (エダスの村): Edas Village is located deep within the Beol Mountains. It used to be owned by Elves until it was abandoned and later claimed by many races. Alv Mountains (アルヴ山脈): The Alv Mountains are regarded as sacred. Kaios Desert (カイオス砂漠): A location Lili mentioned. It apparently has a culture area. Dizara Region (海洋国地方): A location Lili mentioned. It presumably has maritime nations. Opera Country Meilstora (歌劇の国メイルストラ): A country that assisted the Guild in creating amusement facilities in Orario. Amusement City Santorio Vega (娯楽都市サントリオ・ベガ): A city that assisted the Guild in creating amusement facilities in Orario. El Dorado Resort (エルドラド・リゾート): El Dorado Resort is a Grand Casino (最大賭博場) operated by Terry Cervantes and owned by Santorio Vega. Melen (メレン): See Melen. Category:Browse Category:Terminology